


Little things and comfort between them

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's was one difficult game, they were all played hard. Everyone knew the team was playing dirty and do lots of faults.And he was angry about how people talked to him and Neymar





	Little things and comfort between them

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It's was one difficult game, they were all played hard. Everyone knew the team was playing dirty and do lots of faults.  
Kylian was so angry because he couldn't stop hearing some of other player telling "We just have to tackle them hard, and all the attackers will be out"  
  
Kylian have scored two goals and he doesn't understand how come this team is so dangerous they will be in Ligue 2 soon why they wanted to destroy the other.  
  
Then he had one huge tackle, and he had one big scare for his ankle.  
Then he saw Neymar pushing the other guy, nearly fighting him.  
He knew Neymar was protecting him, he have do the same for him too.  
They are best friend in Paris, they help each other.  
They were also in relationship.  
  
At the end of the game, he was a little hurt in the ankle that Ney have seen it and tell him "I will help you for walk a little"  
  
When he saw the doctor he was relived to know that he have only one bruise but nothing bigger.  
  
Kylian decides to go home, his home that sometimes he shared with Ney.  
  
He saw Ney at his home "I couldn't be in my home, I wanted to see you and see if you were okay" they hug  
  
"Yes I'm okay, just a bruise"  
  
"I'm so glad because it's would be so bad and hurting if you were injured because you have one incredible season and you could win maybe many stuff this year"  
  
"Ney, WE can win many stuff this year, I believe this is our year for the Ligue 1, the UCL and maybe one of us the ballon d'or. I believe in it"  
  
"How can you be so calm and everything".  
  
"It's because I trust in our team and I love you ney"  
  
They have already say that they loved each other but they liked to remind it.  
  
"I love you too, let me take care of you today" they kissed  
  
Where when Kylian was in the sofa, he was cuddling with Neymar.  
They were perfect like this, he knew everything will take time but this year gonna be the one.


End file.
